SOUL SIGHT
by Shadow of the Ankh
Summary: SLASH. SSHPCW [Later]. Blinded at age four by his Uncle, adopted by Professor McGonagall at age five, a necromancer by gift, a mage and heir by blood Harry has grown into a very mysterious and strange child. Powerful Harry! OOC. OC. AU.


**SOUL SIGHT**

**Author: **Shadow of the Ankh

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series

**Rating:** Mature

**WARNINGS:** SLASH. HET. Violence, Cursing, Alternative Universe, out of canon/out of character, original characters, some character bashing, possible gore, mentions of abuse, super powered Harry, possibly independent/political/dark (Not Evil) Harry later on, manipulative Dumbledore, new magical theories and types, new creatures, creature inheritance, different lineage, threesome, A Dhampir, excepts from made up magical text books and new Latin Spells (Will be defined).

**Summary: **SLASH. SSHPCW Later. Blinded at age four by his Uncle, adopted by Professor McGonagall at age five, a necromancer by gift, a mage and heir by blood Harry has grown into a very mysterious and strange child. Powerful Harry! OOC. OC. AU.

**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley (Not until 5th year)

**Side Pairings: **Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Rae Weasley, Bill Weasley/Hermione Granger, George Weasley/Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Voldermort will be the enemy in this series. However, he will not appear until the sixth year. The first five years will have other adventures. I must also warn you I'm big on description and I will be changing many of the characters' appearances. I am trying to cut back as much as I can… but it's an addiction.

**PROLOGUE–**

_The Blind Necromancer _

For as long as he could remember, seven-year-old Harry had always been able to see ghosts, though he was blind. Yes, Harry was blind. When he was four years old his Uncle had taken the abuse too far and that resulted in the odious man being imprisoned in Azkaban and Dumbledore finally giving Professor McGonagall the right to adopt him. Harry grew up to be a studious and quiet young boy. He gained the ministries permission to start his magical education early and so when he was seven he was beginning to learn the basics of potions (Reactions and substitutions), charms, Divination, History, Care for magical Creatures and runes via tutor. He privately studied arithmancy, DADA, transfiguration, advanced potions and dueling on his own. It was when Harry eight that he made a startling discovery.

… **Necromancer.**_ Unlike popular belief not all necromancers are evil. There are two types of necromancers, __**'The Shadowed Ones'**__ and __**'The Night Travelers'. **__The Shadowed One are predominately 'light' mages, while the Night Travelers are predominately 'dark' mages. _

_**The Shadowed Ones**__ usually have the ability to speak to the souls of the dead and learn from them. They can, using their energies, materialize these spirits in order for these spirits to communicate on their own. An interesting fact about The Shadowed ones is that they have the ability to speak to dark creatures and to all creature souls. Shadowed One can perform emotion-based magic wandlessly and silently and they're highly empathic. They also tend to have the ability to heal all, but the most fatal wounds. The Shadowed Ones can use Familiar magic. The more powerful Shadowed Ones can perform Past Sight. These necromancers are born not made. Their power usually emerges when they're fifty-eight. They stop aging when they turn nineteen and live over thousands of years in perpetual youth. However, the younger the talents emerge the more power and longer lived they will be. The youngest recorded Shadowed one to emerge powers was at thirty-four. She lived till she was 578,000 years old._

**- NOTE -** _These is a subtle distinction between Ghosts and Souls of the dead. Ghosts were formerly wizards/witches with a great amount of what is described as 'will energy', while Souls of the dead are any animated creature be it muggle, wizard, mage, centaur or Griffin._

_**The Night Travelers**__ can resurrect the dead in exchange for seven deaths by their hand. They perform blood magic and must rely on a familiar to perform natural magic. They use ceremonial magic and are masters of Shadow Magic. The can not perform any form of wandless or soundless magic having forsaking this by adopting a familiar for ceremonial and blood magic. They can, however, use their familiar as a conduit for their power and souls. These necromancers are made. They are first turned by a vampire and then fed the venom of a basilisk before binding with blood and ceremonial magic to a familiar. Once created they live the life expectancy of a vampire and can not breed. _

Two weeks after Harry's tenth birthday, Harry met his Familiar, a Raven by the name of Elias. Elias was a usually Raven being that he was gifted with the ability to transform into a young (17 years old) male wizard once every two months. With Elias's help Harry began to develop his healing and empathic abilities. Elias also began to help the blind ten-year-old develop mage sight, a lesser form was known as aura sight. Surprisingly enough Harry possessed the ancient power that would allow him to read Auras, see individual's magic and see the outline shapes of inanimate objects. Mage sight had nothing to do with his eyes and everything with his mind. Unless you looked him in the eyes, no one would suspect he was blind.

Minerva McGonagall was all too aware of Dumbledore's though good intentioned, but never the less, mechanics that had destroyed too many lives in his goal to rid the world of Voldermort. And so Harry's natural gifts were hidden from prying eyes. The only thing Dumbledore knew about Harry was that he possessed a familiar and aura sight. Though this was remarkable, Dumbledore had subconsciously decided Harry's 'disability' was too great of a disadvantage to be the 'chosen one'. Neville Longbottom on the other hand was a perfectly healthy. Dumbledore believed in a self-delusional fashion that Neville's weakness was due to his suppressed latent abilities. When Minerva had met the boy is was painfully obvious, while he could one day be quite powerful. Perhaps even matching Dumbledore, he was nowhere near the power Harry possessed. It also didn't help that Neville had a growing self-confidence problem and tended to think himself as useless and weak, like his estranged relatives treated him. Neville's grandmother struggled day in and out to help her grandchild gain self-confidence, but it did little.

On Harry's tenth birthday it came apparent to Minerva that Lilly and James were not his parents and that he had been adopted. In an attempt to keep Harry safe from Voldermort's vengeful minions, she made a deal with Albus to Harry enrolled under a false name until they discovered his true parents. So Blythe Odysseus Elidae was created.

It was an early Friday morning at the end of August after Blythe's eleventh birthday, in which found him on the Hogwarts express.

Harry, without the blood adoption charm, looked very different. The boy was beautiful with a mix of East Asian and Northern European descent. He had sightless almond shaped tropical ocean blue eyes framed by long girly eyelashes. His skin was of a pale brown olive color. He had wavy dishwater blond hair the fell to his shoulders. The boy was petite and slender with long graceful fingers and delicate hands. His legs were long and thin, a very attractive embellishment to his beauty. He had a slim swan like neck and cotton candy colored plump lips. Already dressed in his school uniform and with a black bandaged covering his eyes, Blythe made a remarkable picture. Some people had already mistaken him for a girl much to his horror. His scar disappeared after a few years.

Blythe listened as more students began to board.

**(The following Blythe does not see… I'm describing it on your behalf).**

"Ron you've got something on your nose." Said a busty red headed middle aged woman surrounded by a brood of red heads. There were nine of them. One man who was surely the father. Two pairs of twins, two boys and one girl and boy. A well muscled, but still slim young man about eight years elder than Blythe. This handsome young man of nineteen was covered in many scars and had chin length auburn hair, darker than the rest of his siblings. Then there was a man about ten years older than Blythe with long brilliant red hair and fanged earring. He was certainly a picture boy. There was a boy with bookish look about him and a pin on his chest. Finally there was a young girl, certainly no older than ten, who strained against her mother's hand trying to take everything in at once. "Mom – geroff!" The boy of the boy-girl twins complained.

"Mom!" Complained the girl twin.

"Now, Rae…" The woman admonished. Blythe turned away.

There was another person that caught his attention and he listened in, "Bye Mom!" A girl's voice said firmly.

"Hermione are you sure you have everything?" The woman said in a panic stricken voice.

"Yes MOM!" The girl said.

There was knock on Blythe's compartment door and a blond head poked in. "Do mind if my friends and I come sit with you?" Said an aristocratic voice from the door. Blue-grey eyes widened as Blythe turned to him.

"Yes, that's fine" Blythe said. The blue-grey eyes continued to stare before the boy quickly slipped in and slammed the door in his companions' faces.

"Hi, I'm Draco Ambrosias Malfoy and you're?" The boy asked smoothly, though with a hint of suspicion. Draco extended his hand.

Taking his hand Blythe answered, "Blythe Odysseus Elidae. Pleasure to met you."

"I've never heard of an Elidae? Are you muggle-born?" Malfoy asked sharply.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern, but no, I am not. However, while I know I am from an old wizard family, I do not know which. I was probably born out of wed-lock and given up for adoption. My adopted parents were killed and I never learned who my original parents were. But I have enough evidence to know I am from an old wizarding family."

"Who are you living with?" Draco asked curiously.

"I believe most know her as Professor McGonagall, though to me I just call her Aunty. My adopted parents were in no way related to her, but I was adopted by her after the accident."

"Accident?" Draco asked surprised, "Oh!" Draco said finally noticing the bandage around Blythe's eyes hidden under his dirty blond hair. "Are you blind." Blythe nodded sharply. "I'm—" Draco began.

"I've always wondered," Blythe said, "why people apologize to me when they discover my disability? They have nothing to do with it. So why apologize? Maybe it's just habit, a common curtsey that's passed through generations. Maybe they're apologizing because they're afraid to accept the unknown? What do you think Mr. Malfoy?" Blythe asked cocking his head.

"I have no idea." Draco said stupidly.

"Don't us all." Blythe said kindly.

The train started moving as Draco's friends made their way into the compartment at Draco's signal. The group chatted amiably as Blythe read and listened to their conversations absorbing information like a sponge.

First he discovered that Draco Malfoy was the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black making him a pure blood. He had developed the ancient Family ability to perform familiar magic, beast speak, multi-animagus forms, Mind magic and Animation magic. He also had the blood of both a Veela and Dark Elf giving him the ability to perform a lesser form of Shadow magic and the highest form of night magic. He would come into his Veela genes on his sixteenth birthday giving him an incredible sexual appeal and a slight change to his appearance.

Then there was Theodore Nott, who was also a pure blood. His family passed the abilities of healing, Empathy and past sight. He also had the blood of Forest Sprite giving him superior speed, agility, reflexes and balance.

There was Blaise Zabini, who inherited Emotion based magic, empathy, healing and metamorphmagus ability. His blood possessed Vampire genes giving him superior strength, speed, reflexes and healing. He was a charming boy, with a great intelligence and cunning.

There was Pansy Parkinson, who had inherited no family magic, but did possess the genes of a Dark Elf giving her a lesser form of Shadow magic and the highest form of night magic. She was a pushy, but animated girl with a humorous tongue and a quick wit.

And then there were the two silent oafs, Vincent Crabbe jr. and Gregory Goyle jr., who remained an unknown variable in the conversations.

The group was lively and humorous, not to be expected of a group of destined Slytherins. Surprisingly, alone they were always politically correct and spoke little of their pure blood upbringing. Each of them was equals in their eyes. Draco continued watch Blythe out of the corner of his eye as they talked. He noted the quiet sense of power surrounding the boy and his intelligence and his observation skills. The boy would be a great addition to their group. However, Draco suspected the boy would be placed in Ravenclaw, though that would not be too bad. Ravenclaw was close to Slytherin as Hufflepuff was close to Gryffindor.

The train began to slow and the other began to dress in their Hogwarts robes. Soon the exited the train. "Fris' years, Fris' years, firs' years, over here! C'mon firs' years follow me! Blythe over here!" Blythe exited the train as Draco watched. He did not stumble over the terrain, he moved quickly and with a supernatural grace swinging a metal cane back and forth over the terrain. Hagrid helped Blythe into a boat and then assisted the rest. Draco immediately took a seat along with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson in Blythe's boat. "Draco would you describe Hogwarts to me?" Blythe asked suddenly as the other first years gasp at the scene.

"Alright." Draco said and began to describe the scene." And there's a fifth tower—"

"Father never said anything about a fifth tower?" Draco said cutting himself off.

"So," Blythe breathed, "the tower of the Seven Crests has finally been opened for the new students."

"What do you mean tower of the Seven Crests?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Not many people know this, after all it was only said to be a legend. The tale goes that one founder, Helga Hufflepuff, was a seer and had one day prophesized about seven students of Hogwarts, one, a necromancer. One, a child born to a dark inheritance. One, a son of the dark widow. One, the son of two lost heroes. One a lost twin, a child, who lives without prejudice or judgment. One, the epitome of logic and bravery. One, a child of a dark elf. These seven would destroy the division of blood and magic. They would defeat a Dark Lord and create a revolution that would bring a long lasting peace. It was said that one would be the heir in blood of all four founders, two would host the spirit of Salazar Slytherin, two would host the Spirit of Godric Gryffindor, one would host the spirit of Helga Hufflepuff and one would host the spirit of Rowena Ravenclaw. And so the four founders made provisions for them. Gifts if you will and hid them within the school. But the exact prophecy was lost and so it's just a legend."

"Freaky! One of us could be hosting a spirit!" Theodore Nott wailed from the boat behind them. He waved his arms around dramatically and accidentally fell into the lake. Hagrid had to fish him out with an over exaggerated sigh.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said leading the group up the front steps.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was lit with flaming torches like the ones a Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Blythe could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off of the hall. They crowded in. Standing rather close together than they would usually do, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall…" Professor McGonagall droned onwards as Blythe's eyes immediately shot towards the far right wall, where suddenly a barrage of ghosts appeared scaring half of the group. Screams filled the room as the ghosts floated by. One such ghost paused and glanced back at Blythe, he went pale (if a ghost can do such a thing), before whispering in another's ear and fled after the rest.

"Now if you follow me right through these doors." Professor McGonagall said and led them forward. She took out a hat and placed it on a stool. The hall quieted and suddenly a tear in the hat opened and it began to sing.

'_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat**_

_**And I can cap them all**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The sorting hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you **_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor**_

_**Where dwell the brave of heart,**_

_**Their daring nerve and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart**_

_**You might be in Hufflepuff**_

_**Where they are just and loyal**_

_**The patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you're a ready mind**_

_**Where those of wit and learning**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To achieve their ends,**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I am a thinking cap!**_

The whole hall burst into clapping as Professor McGonagall came up with a long role of parchment and began to call names. "Abbot Hannah!" A pink faced girl stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat. The girl stumbled from her seat and scurried over to the cheering Hufflepuff table. After several names.

"Elidae, Blythe." Blythe snapped open a blind man's cane and walked over to the stool swinging it back and forth. Whispers filled the hall as he placed the sorting hat over his head.

'_**Oh Mr. Elidae or should I call you by your adoptive name Mr. Potter.'**_

"**I'd prefer it if you'd call me Elidae."**

'_**Very well, Mr. Elidae. Let's see. You have the patience of a Hufflepuff, though you're not as trusting as they are. So Hufflepuff will not do. Then there's Gryffindor, though you're indeed brave and chivalrous, but you are far too sly and manipulative. Slytherin would do… Ravenclaw as well, your knowledge and wit is impressive. However, I believe – wait, what's this. Oh my, oh my… you're the one."**_

"**The one?"**

"_**Yes, you've the blood of Hogwarts my boy. Yes indeed little necromancy. Shush your secrets will not pass my lips. So it better be –'**_

"SEVEN CRESTS!" Silence, silence was all he heard from the staff and students as Blythe slipped off the hat and allowed his Aunty (Professor McGonagall) direct him with a hand on his elbow to his seat at an eight person table in the corner of the hall. Suddenly the room was filled with whispers, but was quickly silence when Professor McGonagall returned and called.

"Finch-Fletchley Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on till. "Granger, Hermione."

After a few minutes, "SEVEN CRESTS!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"SEVEN CRESTS!"

"Malfoy Draco!"

"SEVEN CRESTS!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SEVEN CRESTS!"

Weasley, Rae!"

"SEVEN CRESTS!"

Weasley Ron."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini Blaise."

"SEVEN CRESTS."

And with that the sorting ceremony came to an end. From the high table a dark man, called 'the dark prince' by many of his employers stared thoughtfully at the SEVEN CRESTS table, which like the other tables was decorated; the Gryffindors in Maroon and Gold, the Slytherins is Green and Silver, the Ravenclaws in Blue and Bronze, The Hufflepuffs in yellow and black, the Seven Crests' table were in black, Copper and a pale grey. Their standard was of Seven Crests showed to the left a pale grey snake the wound its way across the left side of the flag, the right was decorated in a roaring copper lion, the bottom was covered by a copper badger and the top was adorned with a pale grey raven in flight. In the middle of all four creatures sat a black panther with a copper crown on its head. This was set against a white field.

The dark man's eyes scanned the table's occupants, there was his godson. The blond boy with his hair slicked back and a rather pointed face. A boy who showed promise in becoming quite handsome. Seated to his right was an aristocratic black boy with butt length dreads. On his Godson's left was a pretty girl with a bob of silky black hair and warm brown eyes. Across from his was a curiosity. A boy who seemed to be related to his Godson in appearance, but held no title. The boy was blind and already quite beautiful if in a girly way. In fact the boy would have trouble in being mistaken for a girl. Then there was the obvious Weasley, who had a scowl on her freckled face, she had shoulder length curly red hair and deep blue eyes. There was a pleasantly plump boy with brown hair and bushy haired girl with golden eyes. They were quiet measuring each other with their eyes (excluding the blind boy… Blythe was it?). If the Dark Prince strained his supernatural hearing he could make out some of their whispers.

His Godson suddenly said, just loud enough for the table to hear, "Well, I'm certainly one of the Slytherin bearers. And I'm betting Pansy or Blaise is my counterpart." The boy said regally.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a bearer of Ravenclaw." Pansy said suddenly.

"Don't be so sure." Said the bushy haired girl with a glint in her golden eyes.

The Weasley turned to the pleasantly plump boy and said, "Neville, you're certainly the Hufflepuff bearer and I most definitely a Gryffindor." Only the blind boy remained silent as the continued to debate. The dark Prince took a whiff of the air and his eyes shot to the blind boy in surprise. The boy smelled of death and blood, the blood a smell similar to Hogwarts. _'The Heir'_ the cunning dark man thought, _'this ought to be interesting'_.

Blythe had activated his mage sight and was reading the hall's power levels, the headmaster, who his adoptive Aunt had warned him about, cast a light blue power aura lined with silver sparks. He was the third most powerful human within the hall. Blythe matched this man in power, though he had yet to gain his majority which he would on his fifteenth birthday. Then there was a giant of a man, who had three more power levels than the headmaster, but his power was blocked by some sort of ancient magic. And finally there was a man with an inhuman aura, which Blythe read as a Dhampir (half vampire, half human) and smelt of potions, he was the most powerful of them all, however a great portion of his power was also blocked by an ancient magic. (**Author's Note:** See Reference at the bottom for color codes that match powers).

Blythe turned to his fellow housemates and was surprised to see, while he was by far the most powerful, that they ranked or in some cases outranked the majority of Professors. Draco was currently insulting Rae's family, but stopped when Professor McGonagall gestures for them to follow her, which they did reluctantly. "Tomorrow, we will be arranging your schedules by natural talents and open apprenticeships, but for now you will retire for the night. The fifth tower has been prepared by the house elves for you. Professor Vector shall be your head of house." She said leading them to the tower. When reaching a tapestry depicting a golden Phoenix she pushed it aside facing a blank wall she stepped right through it followed by the students. Following her up a dark corridor lit sparsely with torches she paused in front of a green portrait of a snake that began to move and hiss violently. Only Blythe knew what is spoke, _**'So,'**_ it said,_** 'the two and the heir stand before me, come little one Raven, Lion cubs and badger. Don't be afraid, all I want is to taste you.'**_

Pansy went to put her hand against the portrait, when suddenly Blythe pulled her back. She nearly missed the venomous fans of the Snake the leapt out at her. "Whoa!" She said.

"Draco, Blaise, I believe he's waiting for you." Harry whispered. Nervously the two boys stood forward and the portrait swung open revealing a comfortable common room. A towering ceiling was painted green and silver with skylight tinted by green glass. The stone walls were with snakes, green lamps shone green lights in doorways and a comfortable set of black leather couches filled the room. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire and on the opposite side of the room were to gigantic dark wooden doors commonly found on entering a castle. Draco and Blaise entered the room as the portrait swung shut behind them. Two names appeared below the portrait of the snake along with various titles cared onto a silver plaque.

'_Draconis Ambrosias Malfoy; heir to the Malfoy line. Slytherin bearer. Snake tamer and future potions master.' _

'_Blaise Alexander Zabini; Heir to the Zabini line. Slytherin Bearer. Future healer and Thestral master.' _

Continue onwards to a picture of a Raven in flight, Hermione immediately placed her hand against the portrait only to brutally pecked drawing blood. "Hah!" Pansy said placing her hand on the portrait as it opened. The ceiling was made to mimic the sky and the walls were made of stone carved bookcases filled with Ancient texts. There was like the Slytherins' room a giant castle door. There were deep brown leather couches and oak tables. A roaring fire was in the hearth. The room had four other doors lit by blue lamps. The portrait swung shut A name appeared below the portrait along with various titles carved onto a bronze plaque.

'_Pansy Eloise Parkinson; Ravenclaw bearer. Future Runes master and Avian master.'_

Then there was a portrait of badger which let Neville enter immediately. The room was painted a soft yellow and had four doorways off of it not including the castle doorway across from the portrait. The room was lined with plants and herbology books. Two comfortable black leather sofas surrounding a glass mosaic table depicting a jungle, with animals constantly moving. There was fireplace, the mantle supported by two wooden badgers. The portrait shut behind Neville and a black plaque appeared.

'_Neville Alistair Longbottom; heir to the Longbottom line. Hufflepuff bearer. Future herbologist." _

Finally there was a room with a lion portrait, Rae went up to it and Blythe nudged Hermione forwards. The portrait opened revealing a room with maroon painted ceiling with skylights and sandstone walls carved with lions. There were black leather couches, endless bookcases filled with ancient texts, a castle doorway, four doorways off of the room and a roaring fire in a fireplace. The portrait closed and two gold plagues appeared.

'_Rae Winifred Weasley. Gryffindor bearer. Future Transfiguration master.'_

'_Hermione Alicia Granger. Gryffindor bearer. Future Strategist and history master.'_

And the final portrait a panther with a copper crown. The panther stopped prowling immediately and whined to be petted, which Blythe did. This opened the portrait, revealing a towering ceiling spelled to look like the sky outside the walls were made of black marble with carved bookcase surrounded by carved black panthers. There were far more books in this room than any others. The floor was made of holly, but a Turkish rug was placed under a set of black leather couches, there was roaring fire. There was the castle door and five doors off of the room. Blythe entered the room and portrait slammed shut and on a white marble plaque a name appeared that made Minerva suck in her breath.

'_Blythe Odysseus Malfoy-Gaunt; heir of the four founders, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Necromancer. Future healer, Beast Tamer, potions master, Arithmancy master, transfiguration master and high mage.' _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Reference:**

Power Levels (Highest to Lowest)

_**Twilight (Makes the area about them appear like twilight)**_

_**Daylight (Makes the area about them appear like daylight)**_ – Nicholas Flammel, the Four Founders

_**Silver**_ – Severus Snape (Without block)

_**Copper **_– Rebeus Hagrid (Without block)

_**Bronze**_

_**Light Blue**_

_**Light blue Highlighted with Silver**_ – Dumbledore, Blythe (First Year)

_**Blue**_ – Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape (With Block)

_**Dark Blue highlighted with Gold **_– Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Rae Weasley (All first year)

_**Dark Blue **_– Hermione Granger (First year), Pansy Parkinson (First year), Flitwick

_**Dark Blue highlighted with silver**_

_**Light Purple**_

_**Light Purple Highlight with gold **_– Sprout, Most Seven year Students

_**Purple **_– Most Fifth and Sixth year Students

_**Royal Purple highlighted with gold**_ – Cornelius Fudge

_**Royal Purple**_

_**Royal Purple Highlighted with copper**_ – Most third and Fourth year Students

_**Brilliant Red **_– Most first and second year students

_**Brilliant Red Highlighted with Gold**_

_**Rose**_ – Rebeus Hagrid (With Block)

_**Rose highlighted with Copper**_

_**Maroon**_

_**Maroon highlighted with gold**_

_**Pale Yellow **_– Petunia Dursley

_**Neon Yellow **_– Dudley Dursley (Average Muggle)

_**Okra **_– Vernon Dursley

Well I hope you enjoyed that. And please review! I'm working on the next chapter and it ill be up soon!

Unfortunately I don't have a beta. If anyone is interested please send me a private message. Also please take a moment and check out my profile. At the bottom I have some very important surveys that I need answered in order to progress with my work! Also there are some challenges I'm dying for someone to take!

Sincerely,

- Shadow


End file.
